


Badgering the Witness

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Naruto Cop AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Cops, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Lawyer, M/M, Naruto is still Naruto, Problems, Rivals to Lovers, Sergeant Nara, Shikamaru is big sad, defense attorney, here comes trouble, i don't even know what to tell you, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Shikamaru is a police sergeant stuck in the past and not going much of anywhere or so it seems. So what happens when his mom and friends push him to socialize? He meets the most troublesome woman possible. Temari is defense attorney with a chip on her shoulder and a complicated life. Somehow has he met his match? Naruto seems to think so.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Matsuri (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Other side pairings - Relationship, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto Cop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694671
Comments: 135
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

"You're going out tonight right?" He heard his co-worker ask. Naruto was leaning on the desk with one of those goofy smiles of his. 

Shikamaru looked up from the computer and rubbed at his face. "I guess so." 

"You guess so? Come on man it's Sakura’s birthday and I promised I would do something nice. Every year either she is on night shift or I am on the night shift and we finally got it worked out. I mean I could get you a date." Naruto exclaimed with a smirk.

Shikamaru snorted, eyes not parting from his computer, "I need a woman like I need a bullet between my eyes but thanks." 

“Come on Serg. Are you still bummed out about Choji and Ino? It was bound to happen at some point they work together all the time since he runs security at the hospital." 

"I am not bummed. I am happy for my friends. I just would rather spend my evening playing chess or gaming online or literally anything else." 

"Yah you need to get laid," Naruto muttered and Shikamaru flipped him off. "Alright see you tonight, Sakura has plenty of single friends.” Once Naruto was out of earshot he groaned, wiping his hands over his face. 

He couldn't get out of it at this point if he tried. It didn’t matter that he was technically Naruto’s superior, the other man was persistent. The last time he denied an invitation out, Naruto came over unannounced and refused to leave without him. 

And truthfully he didn't want to be around a bunch of people. So Ino and Choji moving on in their lives didn’t bother him because they were happy, it was his own lack of direction. Especially people who were bound to leave him hanging with strangers. 

…

“Shikamaru, what a pleasant surprise,” Sakura smiled, getting up to greet him and Naruto waved dramatically. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry I’ll distract him so you can sneak out early.” 

“Thank you. You know me too well,” he snickered and accepted a beer from her. 

Sakura shrugged, “It’s no problem. I know he’s trying to be sweet but I would much rather have him at home to myself.” 

He wished he could ‘un-hear’ that but too late. “The crazy house wearing you down Haruno or is that just Naruto?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Ha ha yes, the psych floor is exhausting me. Any way he invited a bunch of people from other precincts and the gym?” she laughed airily and led Shikamaru to a nearby table as she sat next to Naruto. 

He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her, smiling at Shikamaru, “I’m glad you made it!” 

“Look who climbed out of his hobbit-hole,” Ino teased. 

He shrugged off his jacket and didn’t look up at his long time friends. “I didn’t know satan gave hall passes Ino,” Shikamaru quipped and she chewed her lip, trying to suppress her anger. Sakura was no help, snickering at her friends’ quarrel. 

Choji rubbed Ino’s shoulder and she eased up, “You guys and your colorful way of expressing your friendship.” 

“Yah well it’s good to see you guys too…for once,” Shikamaru said dryly and Choji’s smile fell. 

“Did you guys hear that Kakashi is a candidate for commissioner?” Naruto said quickly. “I mean that’s pretty exciting news huh? A captain position could be opening.” 

“You need to start working on becoming a Sergeant first,” Sakura pointed out with a knowing smirk and Naruto groaned. She rolled her eyes but her face was soft as she muttered, “And actually study. Also if you boys plan on sticking together you may want to convince Shikamaru to start working on his Lieutenants.” 

“Studying is not my thing that’s why I became a cop in the first place!” Naruto groaned and rested his hands behind his head. Sakura continued talking and Naruto effortlessly changed the subject by waving to someone walking through the door with a few people behind them. “Gaara! Come on over!” 

Shikamaru groaned and Sakura sighed, braving a smile. Shikamaru had to give her some credit, she had mellowed out over the years. A few years ago she would’ve lost it if Naruto pulled this kind of stunt. He had his doubts when the pair settled down, but Sakura did seem to truly love his friend so who was he to judge. It’s not like he had a romantic bone in his body. 

“Sakura this is my friend, Gaara Suna, youngest Captain in the entire police department,” Naruto smiled and they shook hands as he went around introducing everyone. Shikamaru began to feel overwhelmed like the walls were closing in. 

All the conversation was suffocating and he dug in his pocket. Sakura side-eyed him and he flashed his pack of cigarettes at her, “I’ll be back.” 

“You better!” Naruto exclaimed and Shikamaru rolled his eyes heading for the door. He stood outside happy to have some fresh air, it been years and he had plenty of time to move on. It shouldn’t be disturbing to know that the 83rd precinct had a new captain. It had been years since Asuma died and this wasn’t the first person he had seen replace him. His phone buzzed and he took a drag off his cigarette, checking it. 

‘You okay?’ - Choji 

He sent back a quick response. Because he was fine. He had to be. Once he was done he walked back inside ordering a double shot of whiskey. It was going to be a goodnight one way or another. 

…

A handful more of shots in and his head was beginning to feel fuzzy. It was more of a comfortable buzz but it made the trivial banter more tolerable and the conversation less awkward. 

Eventually, the group began splitting which was to be expected. Ino and Sakura had peeled off from the group to gossip. Naruto was chatting up Gaara who seemed rather quiet and reserved. Kiba was off on his own. And truthfully he wasn’t keeping track of everyone.

The woman across from him made no effort to even pretend to be entertained by the conversation. Adding indignant snorts and eye rolls anytime Ino spoke. Her eyes rarely peeled from the TV screen and maybe if he was more sober and less distracted he would know who she came with. ”What’s your name?" 

She didn’t look at him but seemed to know he was talking to her. ”Temari.” 

“Shikamaru…so you into MMA?" 

She turned to him giving him the most unimpressed look he had ever seen. Something about it was rather entertaining. Like she would rather be doing anything but speaking with him. ”Something like that. You a cop?" 

"I'm a detective. But how did you guess that?" He raised a brow and a smirked graced her features. 

"You have resting cop face. Mostly everyone here is an officer. And you have your badge clipped on your jeans still." She half shrugged and drank from her drink. 

He found himself being rather entertained. She was more observant than she pretended to be. ”Well Temari, do you have any outstanding warrants?" 

It was his turn to smirk as a hint of confusion danced in her eyes. ”No," she snorted and smiled a little. 

He rested back in his seat, ”Damn. I guess I have to pretend to be interesting to get you to keep talking to me huh?" 

“Yep,” she said and looked down in her drink. 

"So how you know Naruto? Or Sakura I suppose?” 

She answered quickly, twirling her straw in the drink. ”I don't. My brother, Gaara is Captain at 83rd precinct. He is friends with Naruto and I got dragged here." 

"What do you do?" 

"Defense attorney." 

Shikamaru’s eyes widened and he took a big drink from his glass, "Well we can't all be perfect can we." 

"Says who?” She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, “I believe in what I do. I offer people a defense. So frankly I don't need your validation or anyone's." 

"Fair enough, spoken like a true defense attorney.” 

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you here? Because you're lonely? No 24-hour donut shops in a ten-mile radius?” 

He laughed—hard, covering his mouth, ”Okay, one that is a terribly outdated insult. Two, wouldn’t say lonely but I did come here alone.” He turned around to wave down the bartender, “Two of whatever she’s having. On my tab.” 

Temari looked rather amused and winked at the bartender who quirked a brow at her, “Go ahead let him.”

“So you mentioned a brother. But I am guessing the guy I have never met before who is staring at me and keeping giving me a thumbs up is brother number two?” He offered as the bartender set down their drinks. 

“That would be Kankuro, my middle sibling. He wants nothing more than me to meet some asshole to settle down with someday.” 

He emptied his drink, “Pretty sure my mother has given up on me by now.” 

“Commitment issues? Divorced parents?” 

“Nah. None of the above. My parents were married for years. I guess I just don’t think it’s necessary. And I have been single for a while so there’s that.” 

“I wonder why,” she teased and he only shrugged in response. “What broke up your folks?” 

“My dad died,” he put a hand up to stop her from the typical practiced apologies most people gave him, “It’s fine. It happened years ago.” 

“Pity never served anyone well so cheers,” she said lifting her drink up. 

He clinked their glasses together. It had been an interesting turn of events, but he was glad he choose to spend his time with this stranger. He drank from his glass brows pinched together, “Is this just soda? Or am I that drunk?” 

Her laugh was warm and full-bodied as she whipped moisture from the corner of her eyes. “Shikamaru, you are an interesting guy and I have to give you credit. I thought I was going to hate tonight.” 

He wasn’t sure what she was preparing him for but it sounded like a rejection. He had a gameplay in his head ready to counter anything she said. “Before this goes any further you should know, I'm pregnant.”

Well, almost anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I really have been enjoying this! Let me know what you think.

He hopped up the stairs grabbing the paper out front the door. The apartment looked the same as in did for decades and it felt the same. He almost expected to smell stale beer and cigarettes by the front door from the night before. That was long gone. “You need to lock your door,” Shikamaru groaned, locking the front door for good measure. 

“Well, I knew my baby was coming over. I know everyone in the damned complex Shikamaru and they all know my son is a police sergeant. That’s enough to keep me safe. Besides my cornbread is too good they have to keep me around,” Yoshino laughed and parted from the kitchen to hug him. 

He hugged her and let her kiss his cheek, wiping his face with the back of his hand when she turned away. “You really should move, you're not getting any younger.” 

She turned to glare at him, eyes piercing, “Shikamaru I have lived in this part of town my entire life. I am not leaving. I have everything I need here.” 

“What about a working dryer,” he mused pointing at the clothesline hung through the small common room. “Or windows that lock without slamming them shut.” 

“I won’t move”, she said decidedly focusing on the pots and pans in front of her, “I still have your father’s gun. Isn’t that enough for you?” 

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He plopped down at the kitchen table, “At least get a damn cellphone. I will be sure it’s easy to use. Please dad would want you to be more careful.” 

Her eyebrows fell and she set some coffee on the table for him, “I will do it. But please don’t use your father to guilt me.” 

“Then don’t make it the only move in my playbook mom. If you would stop being stubborn and accept some more help I wouldn’t need to throw dad’s name around,” he said bringing the cup to his lips. He understood where she was coming from, everything about this apartment screamed home. 

“Shikamaru…the people here, are all I have left other than you. And one day you are going to meet a nice girl and settle down. I refuse to be a live-in nana and this is  _ our _ community.” 

He got up and she inhaled a sharp breath. Shikamaru went into the kitchen grabbing plates to set the table, “Okay. Let’s just have dinner.” 

“Thank you,” she said quietly and ruffled his ponytail on her way back to the stove. “You should go to mass with me sometime, it might help relieve some of that stress you have.” 

He snorted and smiled, “What stress? When have you ever known your cloud watching, lazy boy to be stressed?” He finished setting the table pausing as he mistakenly set a third fork out. He quickly picked it up and tucked it back into the drawer with a sigh. 

“You work too much. I’m not even sure the city is allowed to work you as hard as you do,” she said harshly and filled his plate with noodles and sauce. 

“If it makes you feel better, Naruto dragged me out for Sakura’s birthday.” 

“It does. If it weren’t for that boy you would never leave that damned office just like your father,” she said with an amused smile. “Why do you think we only had one child?” 

Shikamaru choked on his food, coughing and hacking, “Good god mom!” 

“I am only teasing. Your father certainly made time for that, he was quite motivated.” 

“Not helping,” he shook his head and drank some water. 

His mother handed him several napkins and put her hand over his, “I do think you need to take better care of yourself though. I worry about you.” 

“Don’t,” he said offering her a half shrug. She smacked the back of his head. 

“Show me I don’t have to! Find a wife or at least cook yourself a decent meal once and a while. Keep going out with friends. It would be pretty pathetic for a man of your age to have no social calendar save for Sunday dinner with his mother once a month.” 

“Fine, we can up it to twice a month.” 

“I would love that but that is not my point.”

He blew out a bunch of air. “I will try and make an effort to be a normal functioning adult in society, there?” 

“Thank you, now I have a dessert made. If you refused to comply I was going to give it to the neighbor kids. They love my homemade carrot cake just as much as you.” 

“Ha, Impossible.” 

…

He felt his long time friend behind him trying to look over his shoulder. Shikamaru set down his phone and turned in his chair to face him, "Yes Naruto?" 

The other man looked rather childish about now, smirking and on the verge of laughter. His blonde hair was as messy and wild as ever but what was new? He was wearing a tie per the dress code but a zip-up hoodie over it. 

It often stunned Shikamaru that this was the same man determined to be the future captain of the precinct and commissioner of the whole department. Yet he never doubted Naruto. ”Soooo you and Gaara’s sister sure seemed cozy. Be nice to have a couple to double date with." 

"We just met. You can take it down a notch or ten,” Shikamaru said and turned back around to type feverishly. 

Naruto didn’t seem to get the hint or care to, sitting on the edge of Shikamaru’s desk, ”So you are seeing her. Well, then we have to go out. It could be a triple date.” 

Shikamaru hung his head, ”We are just getting lunch today. Why are you turning this into an entire production? Maybe I should cancel.” 

“Ha! As if. You want to see her, why else would you, Shikamaru Nara self-proclaimed anti-marriage advocate asking a woman out?” Naruto seemed rather proud of him as he looked down at Shikamaru. 

“Get off my desk detective,” Shikamaru bit and pointed to Naruto’s desk. The other man only smiled down at him, chuckling. 

A head popped out from behind the screen across from them, looking rather amused, “And then tomorrow he's seeing her in court. She's defending someone Shikamaru arrested." Kiba snorted and got up to lean on the other side of Shikamaru's desk. 

“She's a defense attorney?" Naruto pretended to gag and waved his friend off, “Nevermind, cut her loose.”

"You couldn't hear the maniacal laughter and screams of children when she walked in the bar?" Kiba commented and Naruto laughed. "In all seriousness Temari is great, but she's an even better attorney." 

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. 

Kiba looked at them both dumbfounded, "You guys are shitty detectives. She's my sister in law. Kankuro is my man." 

"Well you never say your husband's name,” Naruto said defensively and looked up at the ceiling. 

"You always call him K. A lot of names begin with K. I could run some stats for you but you hate numbers,” Shikamaru stated dryly.

“That’s all those games you play are. Who wants to do math for fun? Whatever there's like seven pictures of us on my desk. Anyway, Temari is a great girl don't fuck up." 

"Thanks for the confidence." 

"So your nervous?" 

"No, but I have it all planned.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “As always huh?” 

“Better than going into a situation half-cocked.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Shikamaru saw her as soon as he walked onto the small cafe's patio. She had selected the location and it was hardly convenient to step out of the office for a short lunch without notice from his co-workers. 

Their conversation at the bar was cut short due to Temari needing to drive a very drunk Kankuro home and Shikamaru wanted to know much more about her. "Surprised I showed up?" he teased, sitting down across from her and she set her phone down.

"I don't know. I dropped a bomb on you a few nights ago and I am kicking your ass in court tomorrow. You seem far from motivated in general so why push a date? It's not like I didn't research my opponent for this case."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Ouch. So you brought your work here in case I was too lazy to come here? Sounds on brand." 

Temari closed her laptop and took off her glasses, "I'm pretty busy right now with my cases. So I have very little time for games Sergeant Nara. My career goals aren't going to be met sitting around idly." 

She grimaced as he lit a cigarette, holding it away from her after taking a drag off it. "And your personal life seems to be quite busy as well," he said purposefully. 

She held her head and sighed, "Why are you here? I had planned on you not coming and just allowing me to continue my daily routine. But if you have questions be a man and ask." 

"Are you with your baby's father?" 

"Why?" she snorted and took a sip from her tea. 

"I like you,” he said nonchalantly with a shrug. 

She calmly set down the teacup, flattening her suit jacket, "Okay you are deranged but that can be addressed later. I am a surrogate for my brother and his husband. They choose an egg donor and I am just the vessel for their child," she said with a dramatic eye roll. "I am a human incubator." 

"Why?" Shikamaru's eyebrows pinched inward and he drank from the coffee he grabbed on the way in. 

"Why?" 

"It's a rather selfless thing to do so you must have some good reasoning behind it." 

"He always wanted to be a father. And our family is a bit odd, to begin with. Also, it would avoid any legal issues of entanglement with a random surrogate." 

"Practical. Interesting," he nodded slightly and let silence fall between them. 

Temari cleared her throat and looked at him fiercely, "I don't know what game you are playing but I will not recuse myself of this case just because you fancy this a date in your imagination." 

"I wouldn't ask you to. Besides I am a bit of a masochist it'll be interesting to see what you dig up.” She smirked back at him with an arched brow. 

…

"Good afternoon Captain Suna," the petite brunette smiled at him. Gaara paused and cleared his throat. He seemed stunned and Matsuri just waved with a gentle grin. His legs felt heavy and he forced himself toward her desk. 

"Yes, good afternoon Matsuri. Just Gaara is fine by the way," he said quietly. If it weren't for his red hair she would've noticed the pink tinge on his pale skin. 

"You're here for your sister right? She's available, just got back from the cafe across the street," Matsuri nodded toward her office door.

Gaara nodded, "Yes I...have a good day." He cringed internally this shouldn't be so hard. When he stood in the doorway he saw Temari smirking at him from her desk, resting her chin in her hand. 

"That was something else," his sister teased. 

Gaara adjusted his tie and sighed, "I think I've suffered enough embarrassment but thanks." He said and sat across from her. 

"Did you schedule a meeting with me and come here just to see her?" Temari teased, sliding a take-out box to him. 

"No. I came here at this  _ time _ just to see her. I am here because I wanted to let you know that the word is an assistant district attorney spot will be opening." 

"Anything to get me on your team huh?" She teased, shoveling chow mein in her mouth.

"I am sure Sergeant Nara would be very pleased," he countered and she looked at him in shock. "Naruto told me. He thanked me because the Sergeant can't stop smiling." 

"Yeah okay." 

"He likes you and you're going to have to deal with it at some point I assume. From the looks of it the other night, you like him too or the idea of him."

…

Green-blue eyes bore into him. He stared back blankly but it was as if the judge and jury weren't there. It was only him and the blonde defense attorney teasing him. 

"Is it possible you had a personal grudge against my client Mr. Nara?" 

"No." 

"Did you say and I quote 'I have been watching you for some time' upon arresting my client?" 

"Yes, but--" 

"No further explanation is necessary. It was a yes or no question, but thank you." Shikamaru closed his mouth and his eyes shot over to Sai their prosecuting attorney who nodded once. 

"Is it true you've been a Sergeant for several years and you have not shown interest in becoming a Lieutenant?" Temari asked and planted her hands on the stand staring directly at him. 

"Objection your honor relevance?" Sai stated evenly, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"It is," she stated offering a coy smile. 

"I'll allow it." 

"The youngest Sergeant in your precinct and the only in your cohort to achieve that status at such a young age. You were a detective with officers twice your age. You had quite the upper hand and a prodigy of the police department." 

"So you've read my resume," he stated, leaning in and fighting a smirk. 

"Your records actually. But you haven't progressed. That all ended a few years ago. You have remained focused on the Akatsuki crime organization. Who you claim my client is a part of." 

"He is." 

"You were off duty when you arrested him? Correct?" she redirected.

"Yes." 

"How long have you been stalking my client Sergeant Nara?" 

"Objection," Sai called again. 

"I had never seen Deidara in my life until that night in the art district. Any more questions?" he pressed and leaned in further. 

"But you do have a fascination with the Akatsuki," she stated. 

"No, I do my job. Which is to put away criminals. Since you read my records so thoroughly I am sure you've seen my arrest records." 

"They are impressive for someone whose head is the cloud and obsessed with a fallen crime family." 

“Objection, badgering the witness,” Sai stated firmly, louder and more gruff than his usual tone and volume. Shikamaru's eyes parted from Temari as he glanced at the prosecutor who was less than enthused. Shikamaru rested back in his seat. 

"Withdrawn. That'll be all your honor,” Temari smirked and walked back to her seat. 

…

He made a leisurely exit from the court room, heading back to the precinct. She got into the elevator after him, making no effort to keep it open for the others trying to catch it. “Did you have to undress me with your eyes the enter trial?” 

“If anything I’d say you fucked  _ me _ in court,” he retorted crudely and she turned to look up at him. 

“I told you that I had no intention of recusing myself and my job is above a man regardless of any fantasy he conjures up.” 

“I never said I was put off. You came in here to accuse  _ me _ not the other way around…if anything I was turned on,” he muttered thinking at this point she would laugh or smack him. Most likely smack him.

Temari grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. He was clearly caught off guard but recovered quickly pressing his body against hers until her back was resting against the cool wall of the elevator. 

Her hands rubbed the chorded muscles in his neck as her tongue invaded his mouth. She pressed her hips flush against his and his teeth grazed her lip as they pulled apart shortly after the chime above them signaled they were on the first floor. 

“Well Sergeant Nara,” she said quickly flattening her pencil skirt, “I will be calling you later to settle some concerns.” She rolled her shoulders back and her heels clicked against the pavement. 

He watched her leave and when he finally came to his senses smiled to himself. He threw his arm forward to stop the elevator doors from closing and headed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

It had been more than just a while since Shikamaru had gone on a run. Walk, sure. Stroll, of course. Run, hell no. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so terrible if he hadn’t adopted chain-smoking as his favorite past time. 

A lot had changed recently. He had been on autopilot for so long. It started when Asuma died and it only worsened when his father died. Asuma was his Sergeant when Shikamaru first became a detective. And maybe he wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility. Or never was. 

He hadn't progressed and he maintained it was because he didn't  _ want _ to. Temari's teasing in the courtroom did stir something in him, but for once he wasn't going to analyze it. 

His thoughts were going back to Temari often. Something about he was very intriguing and had him captivated. Every conversation with her was like a game of chess. Truthfully it could have been a very archaic part of his brain getting to him. It had been a while since he had been with anyone.

Temari's kiss seared his lips and his memory. It was something he couldn't escape mentally. Shikamaru had always been able to evade any mental blocks effortlessly. But Temari was trouble. 

…

She knew this place well. Ino had spent much of her childhood running to her dad's desk when her mother closed the flower shop for the day. The only lingering smell was of cigarettes and stale coffee as she wandered to Shikamaru's desk, noticing that the seat near it was occupied. She stood off to the side, checking her phone. Shikamaru was probably searing his lungs outside, she could wait. 

“Are you looking for Sergeant Nara?” a quiet voice asked. The man speaking to her didn’t lift his eyes from the journal in front of him. When Ino didn’t answer right away he looked up at her, “I apologize I am meeting with him. He stepped away to collect some documents. He said he was meeting with a friend, who works in a hospital.” 

Ino blinked, looking down at her scrubs, “Yes, that would be me.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets. The man stood, closing the journal and turned to her. “My name is Ino Yamanaka by the way,” she said and put her hand out. 

He shook it almost tentatively and she cleared her throat. He took his glasses off to clean them on his shirt, “I apologize for holding up a personal meeting. I know Sergeant Nara rarely steps away from his work, but I needed to meet with him. My name is Sai Root I am an Assistant District Attorney.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sai and no worries I have known Shikamaru for quite some time.” She could've sworn his brow moved a millimeter up when she used his first name. All the attorneys her dad worked with were uptight and cocky he would be proud of her. 

“Ah yes,” he put his glasses back on, his affective flat and unwavering. “Childhood friends I presume?”

Something about this stoic man was undeniably attractive, consuming. Ino rocked on her heels, checking her watch to avoid checking out the ADA. “Yes, he’s been a thorn in my side since we were toddlers.” 

“Huh, must be nice.” She would’ve inquired--against her better judgment--but Shikamaru walked back in handing Sai a couple of files. “Thank you, I hope you understand the importance of composure in the eyes of a jury,” Sai said dryly, locking eyes with Shikamaru 

“Deidara is in jail, I must have done fine,” Shikamaru shrugged. 

“Yes just fine,” Sai said sliding the files into his bag. “Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Yamanaka. Take care Shikamaru.” 

Ino looked at her childhood friend with shock as Sai smiled forcefully and left. She spun her long blonde hair into a bun, securing it with a hair tie. “So Sai is…interesting.” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sunk into his seat, “You don’t know the half of it. Anyway, you wanted to meet?” 

Ino tried to suppress her anger, chewing the inside of her mouth. “You texted me at 2 am that you might have a lead so yes,” she said, already frustrated with him. Now he was acting casual? 

“You’ve never cared for updates before Ino. You just wanted to move on,” he said harshly. 

“Because I was grieving Shikamaru. And I know you were too, but I wasn’t ready to dive into all this. And give me some credit here this all seemed so far-fetched.” 

Shikamaru scoffed and shook his head, “Far-fetched. Ignorance is bliss isn’t it?” 

Ino got up, “I’m not doing this. I am not arguing with you over whether I handled my dad being murdered well. I just tried to survive it. We both did though you will never acknowledge it…I’ll see you around. I have to get back to the hospital.” 

His shoulders rolled forward as he returned to his work and he offered her a curt wave. 

…

“You know she feels bad,” Sakura points out, arms crossed firmly across her chest. 

“Ino? It’s fine, I couldn’t care less about it,” Shikamaru stated evenly refusing to meet her judgemental gaze. Sakura would be much harder to convince than some of his other friends. 

Sakura narrowed her eyes and plucked the lighter out of his hand that he had freshly taken out of his pocket, “You know to go outside and I  **_ don’t _ ** mean my patio. If I smell smoke out there I will stuff this lighter down your throat and you'll be visiting the Trauma floor and then you'll  **_ have _ ** to talk to her.” 

Shikamaru tried to hide the gulp in his throat and wished Naruto could shower quicker. He certainly wasn't going to deal with a very angry Sakura. “AND if you don’t care then just hang out with Ino and Choji. I’m sick of hearing them bitch over who should’ve told you about their relationship first.” 

“It's not that superficial. Listen I appreciate you looking out for Ino—“

“No. I am looking out for all of you guys," she said waving her hands dramatically, "ALL of my idiot friends. And the knucklehead who put together this evening and is going to make us late,” she huffed, checking the time. 

“I don’t know why I am waiting, I’m not going,” he muttered. 

“Tell you what. Call that Suna girl. The one from the bar. Temari or whatever. If she says no, go dick off and do whatever. If she says yes, go bowling with us," Sakura challenged him. 

“And how do I win?” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, resting back against the couch. 

“I am pretty sure you know the answer to that one genius,” Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed Naruto as he came into the room drying his messy hair. 

“Fine, I’ll text her.” 

“Good enough for me,” Sakura grabbed her purse and snapped her fingers, “Let’s go boys.” 

…

"I thought you'd say no." He had come back in from taking a smoke break between games. Shikamaru hadn't seen her dressed in anything but work attire. The night they met at the bar she was dressed as if she just left the office. 

Tonight she had waited out front the bowling alley in a leather mini skirt and fishnet stockings under. Her shirt was black and sheer on the sleeves. He had hardly expected it coming from a woman as focused and uptight as Temari. She must have caught his eyes roaming her body because she smirked up at him.

"I thought this would make you more miserable," she stated with a smirk and he sat down next to her, resting his arm on the back of the booth. "And since you are complaining I would say, mission accomplished."

Naruto and Sakura kept glancing back over to the pair so he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "The joke is on you, Temari Suna. I got to spend my night drinking, smoking, and with a total babe." 

She smiled back, some may mistake it as affectionately but Shikamaru knew better awaiting a sarcastic reply. It was borderline predatory. "Yah I guess I got the short end of the stick." She trailed her hand up his thigh to his groin and his eyes widened as she made no attempts to hide her actions. "I suppose you could make it up to me." 

Shikamaru cleared his throat, moving her hand out of his lap. He waited a few agonizing seconds before turning to her, "Want to get out of here?" 

"My place crybaby, don't bother telling your friends they'll get the hint." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is my update I have been working on for several days HAHA. I hope yall enjoy it!

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling. Tonight was an interesting turn of events. He didn’t plan on going out, he didn’t plan on Temari joining, and he didn’t plan on her initiating some of the best sex he had ever had. His head was spinning, he made several miscalculations and although the results were nothing short of blissful he wasn’t sure what was next. 

He had a few long term girlfriends. There was nothing novel about any of them. That's what he wanted, easy. But all of the relationships were mundane, predictable—not that this was a relationship—and he knew what to expect from them. When those relationships crumbled he truthfully gave it little thought. 

Relationships were logical right? Social exchange? Once the gains no longer outweighed the risks it was sensible to break up. But his current predicament had shed light on another option, nothing he had before was challenging enough. 

Temari was in the bathroom cleaning up and he figured he had a few seconds to get dressed and leave. That’s what she wanted right? What else would he expect? He tugged on his boxers and jeans, digging the lighter and pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

He had placed one between his lips before he looked up to see Temari resting against the doorway from her bedroom to her bathroom. Now he knew why he couldn’t find his shirt and he wasn’t upset in the least bit. 

“You leaving to smoke?” she asked, wearing the same predatory smirk that sparked the night. He nodded and fidgeted with the lighter in his hand. It wasn’t a lie. Whether he went out front her place or fled like a coward he needed a hit of nicotine. “You can go out on the patio,” she said casually, taking her hair out for the night. It was a shame he kind of liked seeing it roughed up from earlier. Freshly fucked suited her well. 

He slipped out resting his back against the brick wall of her patio. Temari was nothing like any woman he had been with before. She was quite opposite of anything he had ever thought he wanted. He wanted an average woman. Average looks. Average intelligence. A normal life. Well, and Temari was nothing short of extraordinary. And up until the last few encounters, he had sought her out something he had never bothered to do before for a woman. 

He checked his phone to see several texts from Naruto: 

“You sure left in a hurry…”

“Get it Serg!” 

“Be safe!” 

“No seriously be safe *winky face*”

He rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette on the wall behind him. Temari was sitting on the edge of the bed and set her phone down when he walked back in. “You plan on keeping that?” he snorted gesturing to his shirt she was wearing. 

“If you are trying to leave Nara you can just say so,” she said, quickly taking off his shirt and tossing it to him. She rested back on her elbows, hair tossed back over her shoulders. She waited for him to answer. 

His eyes trailed down her naked body, savoring every inch. He shrugged holding his shirt limply in his hand. He didn’t want to leave but it seemed so pathetic to ask at this point. But when was the last time Shikamaru gave into something so self-indulgent? Or enjoyed much of anything at all? “I…I-do you want me to leave?” 

She studied his face as he spoke and he expected her to tease him or insult him. Frankly, he deserved it. He was kicking himself about a thousand times wishing he hadn't sounded so pathetic. Temari hooked her legs around his, drawing him near. “Do I look like I want you to leave?” she countered. 

Her voice was gentle, challenging him just the right amount. Shikamaru looked down into her eyes that were intense and teal in the darkness of her bedroom. He leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her fervently. Temari grimaced and chuckled, “I have mouthwash in the bathroom, you taste like an ashtray.” 

Shikamaru snorted but knew better than to argue at this point. She didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave. They danced around that fact in synchrony, a dance only they knew. He was reluctant to admit he wanted her because something about the gravity between him and Temari felt like  _ more _ . And he had no idea what  _ more _ was. She was feeding off him and his responses as if second nature. 

He didn’t respond to her with words just rinsed out his mouth before returning to the edge of her bed. She sat up straight as he gently pushed her legs apart. She stared into his eyes as he got down on his knees settling between her legs. As he explored her body, Temari knotted her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his shoulders. 

More was a mystery? This he could get used to. And would get used to, even if it killed him.

...

Naruto elbowed him as they walked along the street. Shikamaru glared down at him and flicked the ash from his cigarette. Naruto cleared his throat, smiling at him. “So you and Temari had to leave early,” Naruto wagged his eyebrows at him. 

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, “You just have to make a big deal out of everything.” 

“It is a big deal. The last girl you went home with was an ex-girlfriend and it was when dinosaurs roamed the planet. You crushed her heart by the way.” 

“Shiho wanted more than I did. Anyway, I am not talking about my sex life on the job. I’m not Kiba.” 

“She must’ve thought you were an animal in bed though, she called your office line while you were taking a smoke break. She certainly didn’t have any professional business because she did not want me to say anything but ‘call her’ so,” Naruto drawled and Shikamaru glared back. 

“I’ll give her a call when we get back. You have no business answering my direct line, you hear me? Anyway, right now we have a witness to interview and if you push me any further I will have you on door duty.” 

“Damn it, why can’t you just talk about your life like a normal person?” 

“Door duty!” Shikamaru called out over his shoulder. Naruto slumped into the building after him muttering curses. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! What direction do you see it going in? (I always find this interesting to ask as a writer since we have just been building at this point.)

Naruto groaned at his desk, phone pressed to his ear, “I’m so sorry babes we got a guy in interrogation so I’m going to be late.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I have an emergency evaluation on someone so I would be late too,” Sakura said and he could almost hear the soft, sad smile on the other line. “I guess this is just the price we pay picking the jobs we love.” 

“Yeah but I don’t want you to ever think I would pick it over the one I love…I mean you.” 

Sakura giggled and it made his heart flutter, “I love you too. Whoever gets home first should open a bottle of wine and put a pizza in the oven. I love you. Bye.” She whispered into the phone and hung up. 

Naruto sighed and hung up the phone. It had been a while since they had much time to themselves but he was grateful Sakura never asked him to slow down his career. It had been a problem in past relationships and he didn’t want his job to take over his life. He wasn’t ready to be like Kakashi or even Shikamaru. 

“Hey man!” a cheerful, deep voice chimed and Naruto smiled, popping up to his feet. Naruto welcomed the intruder with a hug thanking him internally for pulling him from his own thoughts. 

Naruto pulled away and smacked the taller man on the back, “How’s it going Choji?” 

“Good, just stopping by.” 

“Must be nice working at the hospital. Those shifts are easy.” 

“Eh not always,” Choji countered. “But the cafeteria isn’t half bad actually and I get to see Ino. But I do miss the action and fast-paced work. Maybe I’ll try and make detective.” 

“See if Shikamaru can help you out,” Naruto suggested, knowing the tension between the two longtime friends. 

Choji tensed and shrugged, “He around? I was going to see if we could talk.”

“He’s in interrogation. I wanted to run at the guy but he put me on paperwork.” 

“Shikamaru hates interrogating.” 

Naruto threw his hands up, walking Choji back, “Yep. But he is damn good at it. But I wanted to interrogate and since I’m on his shit list I got put on paperwork.”

Choji chuckled, “Why are you on Shikamaru’s shit list?” 

“Because I want to know about his new  _ girlfriend _ ,” Naruto drawled out and snickered. “But the asshole won’t tell me anything.” 

“What won’t I tell you?” Shikamaru asked dryly. He didn’t look up from his clipboard as the door shut behind him. 

Naruto ignored his question entirely, accepting the documents, “You're done?" 

“Yep, the man folded like a deck of cards. Any way get him to booking and get that paperwork done. Choji, good to see you,” he said hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Want to get dinner?” Choji offered and Shikamaru looked up at him. Shikamaru’s expression was entirely detached and Naruto shuffled his weight side to side awkwardly. 

“I have plans actually. I’ll see you both later. Get to work Detective Uzumaki,” he said walking away. 

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, “Now I am on a last name basis? Thanks, Choji.” 

“Can’t he lighten up a bit?” Choji sighed. 

…

Temari’s condo was closer to the precinct than his own place. Though that was only half-truth as he knew he would be hitting traffic driving to her place. Having plans wasn’t a lie. She had texted him after her phone call asking if he wanted to come over. 

He put his phone away not answering right away as if not to sound too eager. She sent him a photo later of her bra, her dress shirt unbuttoned half-way down. The message below it read  _ ‘to be clear’ _ . Though he about died choking on his lukewarm coffee, he certainly got the hint. 

She gave him the code to get into her building and he wondered if she trusted him or had no sense of self-preservation. He hoped the former for several reasons. She texted him that the door was open and he rolled his eyes. A woman should never leave her door unlocked. 

He opened the door to see her setting some plates and dishes out. “You make this?” he asked with a raised brow. 

“No. Are you going to take your coat off and get comfortable?” Her lips curled into a smile as she set their plates down. “Or is Sergeant Nara above takeout from the local Chinese restaurant down the street?” 

He cleared his throat, “No it looks great. I just wasn’t expecting dinner.”

“You were expecting only to have me for dinner?” she mused and he felt his face heat up at her insinuations. “Relax, I usually order extra. I enjoy leftovers.” 

He tossed his leather jacket onto the couch and stretched out his arms. Temari’s eyes widened for a split second staring at his gun holstered. “Did you have that the other night?” 

He removed it from his belt, “Concealed but yes. Does it make you uncomfortable Ms. Suna?” he teased and she narrowed her eyes at him. He placed it on top of her fridge, pausing a few feet from her. “There.” 

“You don’t seem entirely unhinged so I am not too bothered.” Her heels clicked against the tile in her apartment. Shikamaru sat down at the table, eying her. She wore sheer black stockings under a form-fitting pencil skirt. By all means, her attire was professional but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“So work was a challenge today?” she asked. Shikamaru mulled over his answer. It had been quite some time since someone had asked him about his day over dinner. Maybe back when he lived with his parents.

Temari slipped off her heels and peered at him out of the corner of her eye. “It was a drag as usual. My partner was overly enthusiastic and melding a bit in my personal business.” 

“Naruto I assume?” 

“You guessed it.” He wasn’t sure at this point what other details were appropriate. They may have whatever they have and he would like to continue it, but Temari was still an attorney. He found himself trying to navigate an entire relationship mentally before it even began. 

“For the record, I am not asking for professional details just personal. Any conversation about our respective careers would just make our arrangement unnecessarily complicated,” she said bluntly. Hardly anything about Temari was subtle but he had never had a verbal contract spelled out for him. 

He snorted and nodded, “I am in agreement with that. I will say though I don’t do much of anything exciting other than work. So you are signing up for a snooze fest.”

She looked at him rather enthused, her eyes bright, “Nara. Do I look like someone who does anything other than work? My dad was a cop his whole life and my work ethic puts his to shame.” 

“Was he?” he asked and her expression fell, but she recovered quickly.

“Yeah, he was the captain of the 83rd precinct several years back. He was killed when I was about fifteen years old.” Her tone was even despite the gravity of her words. He remembered the night they met and how she loathed pity. “Turns out he was entangled in some unsavory business. His name was Rasa Suna.”

“You don’t own me details. Your not him.”

“Hm?” she questioned and looked at him. 

“It’s not your demon. So don’t take ownership of it. But if you are telling me for another reason, I’ll listen.”

She smirked and looked back up from her plate, “Yes I remember that you are very good at taking orders.” 

“Troublesome woman.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the support thus far! I really do appreciate it!

Temari blew her bangs out of her face. The weather was great, her company not so much. “She’s a grown woman K,” Kiba said with an eye roll, walking Akamaru next to Temari and his very angry husband. “You encouraged it at the bar!” Kiba criticized, with a wolfish grin. 

“Thank you, Kiba! Always the voice of reason between you two,” she spat and glared up at her younger brother. 

Kankuro threw his hands up in the air. “I was drunk! And you never listen to me sober let alone  _ DRUNK _ . And I didn’t think my pregnant sister would ever go for a cop. No offense babe.” Kankuro amended and Kiba responded with flashing his middle finger at his husband. “Oh come on what if he has a weird pregnancy fetish. Like one of those creeps on TLC.” 

“Well I don’t look pregnant yet so I doubt it’s that. I don’t know I kinda like him. He’s not the worst,” Temari said tentatively. She could feel Kiba's pointed grin and she preferred to not feed his imagination. 

Kiba chuckled and rested an elbow on her shoulder. “Hey honey, no need to get all insecure or whatever. Sergeant Nara likes you too. He hasn’t shown this much interest in a woman since NEVER. So live your best life. Get laid.” 

“You are giving terrible advice.” Kankuro looked like he was about to explode right about now. Temari thought about pushing him off the edge. She knew just how to do it but Kiba beat her to it. 

"Babe when I met you, you were puking in a trash can by a city bus stop. I arrested you for public intoxication and still married your dumb ass. Don't talk about mistakes." 

"Fuck you Kiba," he bit, rolling his eyes. 

"Awww babe you will tonight." 

"You two make me absolutely sick," Temari groaned and turned her head as Kankuro pulled Kiba in for a kiss. 

…

Temari was full of surprises. One minute they were getting coffee, the next she had roped him into a hike. She had been so insistent and he didn't struggle with telling her no, he simply did not want to say no. She was captivating and driving him mad by his estimation. And it showed. 

“Do you have to go so fast? Shouldn’t you be tired?” he wheezed, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Temari laughed looking down at him from the incline. 

It was her suggestion to go hiking and it happened to be his day off. His newly routine runs were no match for this whirlwind of a woman. Cardio be damned he was not keeping up with her. He was wishing he said no right about down as he downed half a water bottle. “Maybe if you didn’t smoke like a chimney you could keep up.” 

“Yah well even before I started smoking I was never down for this sort of thing,” he grumbled, whipping the water from his lips. "I'm more of a sleeping in kind of person. 

“I see the coffee didn't adjust your attitude. Hmmm, I just assumed you came out of the womb with a cigarette and a lighter like all good cops. When did you start smoking?” She was teasing and baiting him, he knew that. 

After spending several nights together, one of them usually found themselves revealing something about their life. Their past, their family, something that chipped away at the walls that normally separated each of them from others. 

“Three years ago,” he said without thought. 

“Only three? Why begin such a dirty habit at that point in your life? You can not feign ignorance.” 

“I’m a cop,” he shot back with a ghost of a smirk. 

“Ha, that’s my line. Why did you, Sergeant Nara, begin slowly cooking your lungs?” She began slowing her pace once he caught up to her on the hill. 

“My dad and my sergeant always smoked. I picked it up when my sergeant died and never stopped,” he said looking straight ahead, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Ah…well, it’s still a terrible thing to do.” He smiled a little at her statement. Her understanding and her need to be right battling before his eyes. 

“Yes my mother reminds me daily but thank you,” he said sitting down at the top of the hill. Temari rolled her eyes and sat next to him overlooking the valley. “There has got to be some beautiful wildlife here, deer maybe?” 

Temari shielded her eyes from the sun, “You hunt?” 

“Gods no. I would never I guess unless it was to keep the ecosystem healthy in which case I begrudgingly accept.” 

“Oh, you have a soft spot, Nara? I assume you've killed a man before.” she teased. 

“Animals are better than people,” he said and she shrugged. There was no sense in following up on the other comment. Temari was a talented attorney and surely did her homework. She knew his professional background like the back of her hand. He cleared his throat and stretched, "Is it private here?” 

“Relatively? Why?” she asked and he smashed his lips into hers. Temari tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal intensity. “Isn’t that against the law,” her breath and words danced on his lips. 

“I’m sure you can provide a proper defense. Our judgment was clouded by all these hormones and damned fresh air.” 

She snorted, “I like the way you think.” 

“I know,” his voice was husky as he pinned her hands above her head, kissing her neck. Temari wrapped her legs around his waist reached for the waistband of his joggers, pausing. Temari rolled her head back into the scattered leaves, chewing her lip as she rubbed the growing erection through his pants. 

When he let go of her hands she pulled his face down to kiss him. She smirked against his lips, “Fuck me.” 

Shikamaru tugged his pants down and pulled her body toward his, lining up with her, “Remember you asked for it.” 

“Such a tease. All words.” 

“And your trouble,” he said and kissed the corner of her lips. 

…

“So I am thinking about bringing someone over next time,” he broke the silence and his mom stared back. “A friend.” He sat on the counter, facing her. 

“Oh, so Choji is visiting me finally?” Yoshino stated, scrubbing at the dishes.

“No.” 

She shot back quickly, “Ino?” 

“No.” 

“Naruto then,” she shrugged. 

“No, and he’s a co-worker first, friend second. Let me finish.” 

“We both know you don’t have any more friends Shikamaru,” she snorted at him and he huffed. 

“She’s new—“

“OHHH a girlfriend!” his mother’s face lit up and he groaned. “Well, I can’t wait. I will bring out my wedding set for dinner and we will eat very well.”

“Mom please be chill. She is not quite a girlfriend,” he said rubbing at the back of his neck. They certainly hadn't defined things. 

“Uh-huh sure. Does she like fish? Or should I make a nice pasta dish?” 

“I am sure whatever will be fine. I don't know that she is going to come over yet though.”

"What you don't know where you stand with her?" Yoshino asked pointedly and he shrugged. She smacked the back of his head aggressively, "Then tell her! Or make it official! Goodness don't do this to your poor mother." 

He smiled as Yoshino hummed to herself, returning her attention back to the dishes. "I noticed you kept the door locked today" he stated. 

"I am taking what you say seriously. So take what I say seriously, make your intentions with this woman  _ clear _ ." 

"Crystal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are having a good day! Let me know what you think!

Matsuri was the only woman to approach Gaara with such ease. His father’s reputation had tanked most social opportunities from a young age. Gaara grew up being expected to follow in his father’s footsteps, even the set that led him astray. 

He had avoided that fate only because of his siblings and his father’s untimely death. Too many people were afraid to go down with Rasa so they never spoke his name again as if he didn't exist. It was quite eerie, but Gaara being the only one in his family to join the force was saddled with his father’s baggage even as an adult. He had a lot to prove and even more now as a captain. 

He always wondered if Matsuri was only friendly towards him because she was interning for Temari. Or was she kind because she remembered him? Gaara didn’t think his personality would have a lasting impact on anyone, especially not a beautiful woman. His fiery red hair, that was memorable. Regardless he remembered her. 

He heard a knock on his open door and was shocked to see her there. Her attire was professional but her dress under her blazer was a deep red. He cleared his throat and waved her in. It wasn’t entirely unusual for an attorney to be in his precinct, intern or not. Maybe she was meeting a client. 

She took a few steps forward. ”I’d like to go on a date with you," her voice was strong and with conviction. It was utterly bold for her to come to his place of work and ask him on a date. 

He blinked and rubbed at the back of his neck. Gaara’s eyes were heavy with sleep, dark circles rimming his eyes. What was he to say to something like that? Imagining it was one thing, but the follow-through of dating someone, anyone in his position was daunting. He hardly had time for his cat Shukaku. "I'd like to go on a date with you as well but work does not permit...it." 

She seemed confused by his comment and adjusted the handbag on her shoulder. Her eyebrows soften questioning him, “I-I…thought you wanted to. You always come to my office and I don't know...It never seems to be about business because you could just go to Temari. Did I misread something?” 

Gaara sighed deeply, staring at the few photos on his desk. His father stared back at him in one of the only complete family photos he had. His father's eyes were cold, even then. ”You are a great woman, Matsuri. I just can't commit considering my position here. Right now my priority is to the city and this department." 

"I see,” she said crossing her arms protectively over her chest. 

"I hope you understand,” Gaara said softly, looking up slightly. 

"I guess I do now.” With that, her heels clicked as she walked away. His office blinds hit the door with a crack as she slammed the door. 

Gaara sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It went about as poorly as it could've it was Valentine's day, after all, another that he would spend alone.

…

Naruto rolled his chair back into his desk. Shikamaru had barely sat down when Naruto began spewing his incoherent babbling. “Anyway so Valentine’s day is our anniversary, today,” Naruto sighed and folded his arms behind his head. “I have been saving up and I just feel like it has to be big and what I have planned isn't enough.” 

“Why? It's a hallmark holiday. Just get her some flowers and call it a day.” Shikamaru grumbled, sounding rather disinterested. 

“Dude you were in our wedding a year ago. You KNOW why it’s the first year we have been together as a married couple. Anyway, Sakura always gets the whole romance and gift thing right. Every year I fumble with it. I am literally cursed. On our first date, I forgot my wallet.” 

Shikamaru, realizing he wasn't going to escape the conversation, turned to face him, “I mean she makes you ramen and she turns off her work phone for the night. Does that really qualify as romance?” 

Naruto blushed and snickered, “Dude you have no idea how great it is though. We just go at it.” 

“And I have no interest in you explaining to me,” Shikamaru said cutting him off. 

Naruto pouted and a lightbulb went off in his head. “Well whatever, what’re your plans?" Before Shikamaru could answer he continued rambling in a fit of laughter, "Oh, yeah you do that super cool thing every year where you take your mom out for breakfast and go home after work to drink a six-pack of beer by yourself.” 

Shikamaru shook his head, checking his phone, “You know I was going to indulge you and tell you about my plans but never mind.” 

Naruto smacked his hand down on the desk, wide-eyed, “WHAT? What are you doing? You hate Valentine's day.” 

Kiba slapped a file down on Shikamaru’s desk, “More like who is he doing? And it’s Temari, I heard you made reservations. Nara, you got game your a  _ dog _ .” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Naruto relaxed back in his chair. “Oh, you know what Gaara did mention Temari said something about going out. I guess they usually do something as siblings.” 

“Yeah they do, but they are meeting up early. Well...I heard from Kankuro who heard from Gaara who heard from some cutie he has a crush on at Temari's office,” Kiba explained, tilting his head side to side playfully. 

“Matsuri," Shikamaru answer. "And can’t you guys leave my very unentertaining social life alone?”

“Maybe you should talk to us then,” Naruto countered. 

"No." 

"Well, I do not need the dirty details. I got my own night to plan, but...just know Valentine's can be hard for them." 

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. 

"That's not my story to tell."

…

He wondered if what Kiba mentioned vaguely had anything to do with Temari staying the night at his place. Before that night all their trysts happened at her place. She claimed she was at the office late, but Shikamaru had never met someone that conveniently had an entire bag packed and ready to stay at someone else's just laying around. Well except criminals. 

He wasn't going to push it, Temari had sought him out and wanted to spend the night with him. She didn't bring along a briefcase or files, just herself. Things had moved slower that evening, they watched some TV and drank tea, relaxed. 

Shikamaru had come to the realization weeks ago that Temari was someone he enjoyed spending time and could get used to. Spending a few nights a week together and crude banter back and forth didn't sound half-bad. 

But her walking barefoot in his kitchen in worn pajamas with a messy bun was a sight to behold. Something so domestic and mundane had assaulted him with reality, he was falling for her. 

Looking down at her now, he had no doubts. Something about all of this felt right. "Nara I didn't take you for a romantic," she teased as they walked toward the restaurant he practically begged for a last-minute reservation. She squeezed his hand, smirking at him. 

"Yeah well, I didn't take you for the kind of woman into this stuff." 

"Who said I was. I could think this is all utterly stupid and just love seeing you scramble." 

He snorted and smirked down at her, "So I should cancel dinner?" 

"No. This is nice since you wanted to confirm our exclusivity sergeant," she teased and snickered. 

"We don't need to bring that up do we?" 

"Um yes, we do. Your timing is hilarious. I should've known something was up. You're giving Nara but your not that giving. Quite the strategy."

"Well, it worked didn't it." 

"You're a dork. I just like seeing your ugly mug between my legs."

"Glad I can be a service...It took guts you know? I wasn't sure you even more than tolerated me until about 24 hours ago," he pointed out. "If you weren't so difficult it would have been an ordeal." He held the door for her and she let go of his hand. 

She waited until the hostess left to whisper to him, "I wasn't sure either but I like part of you, Nara." 

"You're impossible," he snorted and they walked back to their table. 

"And you like it. But on a serious note, I want to make sure you're okay with all this. Because well Nara I am hardly conventional with this situation," she said waving her hand over her midsection. 

"It honestly doesn't bother me. You worried I won't wanna sleep with you?" he said in jest and she rolled her eyes. "I think we both know I want to do that.” 

"I don't need to be reassured that I'm desirable. I know that. It's just weird. And wanting to be  _ something _ is different than just sleeping together." She pointed out. 

"I'm not going to force my way into all this but if you want me involved whether that's like an appointment or like during delivery I'll be there. I might be a lazy jackass but I am not unreliable," he shrugged casually and it made her cheeks color. 

She recovered quickly and smiled softly, "Don't make promises you can't keep. I know the Konoha city needs there most competent detective." 

He rolled his eyes, "I wanna be with you however you'll ket me but damn you are a pain...Speaking of pain and troublesome." 

"Uh oh," she snorted at him, scooting closer to the table. 

"My mother has been grilling me and she wants to meet you." 

Temari's smirk turned wicked as she taunted him, "You told your mommy about me? How cute." 

"I tried to be cool about it. But she's been wanting me to get shacked up with someone." 

"We aren't there." Her response was quick and stern, not that he was ready for something quite that serious either. Something about it stung. "But I mean sure. It'll be better than trying to explain my situation when I can't hide it under a flowy dress anymore." 

"True."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is a chapter in honor of shikatema day! 
> 
> (I feel a little iffy about it) Let me know what you think!

“You know we can small talk right?” Temari offered, picking at her food. “Or not. I mean I guess my point is we can talk about work. I sense that we are both avoiding it at all costs.” 

“I thought my side of law didn’t interest you,” he said cooly. Work wasn't on his mind at the moment--which was rare. The only thing on his mind was her. 

“It  _ really _ doesn’t. My dad was always into that power trip cop shit. I just mean I can tell you are avoiding the conversation,” she rambled heatedly. Shikamaru watched her chew the inside of her lip, admiring just how gorgeous she truly was despite being on the verge of an outburst. 

He knew she had put some more effort into her look for the occasion. Her hair was normally pulled into a messy bun or ponytail. Her hair was down and in waves, but she had an ease about her beauty. A woman who was uptight and blunt but simply stunning. “Tem I know. And sure maybe another night but I would rather not talk about work. Anything but work. It's a date you know?” 

“I didn’t know you were such a sap,” she commented and a smirk curled at her lips. 

He snorted back at her, his expression unchanging, “My mom had this rule that on date nights my dad couldn’t talk about work. Then when I started taking her out of Valentine’s day after he died she demanded the same of me.” 

Temari half-smiled, “Moms are funny like that. I never saw my dad relax but he would still take my mom out on Valentine’s and when she died he would spend the whole day working and then at her grave. He didn’t even bother to take us most the time.” The way she said it begged for a response. 

It felt unnerving for someone to let him in. Temari didn't seem like the type to open up but as they spent more time together she had shared glimpses of her life. She would toss jabs at her father or reflect on growing up with her brothers. Her mother was something she didn't mention. “Do you want to go visit?”

“Thanks but I went with Gaara and Kankuro earlier. You didn’t bail on your mom for me right?” He was certain by the twisted grin she was teasing him, but something in her eyes showed concern. 

“Of course not," he sputtered. "I got breakfast with her." 

“Good,” she said with conviction. They finished their dinner chatting casually about their days. Temari's posture had changed as she leaned closer. He wasn't going to say anything until her barefoot trailed and rubbed up against his leg under the tablecloth. Shikamaru choked on his drink. After he recovered he cleared his throat looking at her, "Let's get out of here." 

"Hell yeah," she said grabbed her purse and his hand after he slapped enough cash on the table for the bill and a generous tip. 

…

As soon as the call came in he could feel the inevitable migraine approach. Shikamaru walked over to Kiba’s desk, Naruto had just left the room, now was his opportunity. “Hey, I need you to dip out of here with me.”

“For?” Kiba questioned, he looked down at his K9 companion, Akamaru with a furrowed brow. 

“An investigation, I can’t take Naruto. It’s a conflict of interest,” Shikamaru said suggestively, hoping Kiba got the hint. 

“Ohhh, yep no problem Serg,” Kiba popped up from his desk tossing on his jacket. “Is it serious?”

Shikamaru looked around the room and growled. They just needed to get going. “There was an incident at the hospital and that’s all you need to know so let’s get going,” Shikamaru snapped and Kiba tossed his hands up. 

"What do you mean there was an incident at the hospital?" Naruto questioned with a disturbing amount of seriousness. Shikamaru sighed and turned to look at his usual partner. "And why aren't you talking me,  _ Sergeant _ ?" 

"Naruto. You know its--" 

Naruto cut him off and scoffed. ”Yah yah protocol. Fuck it I'm taking my lunch," Naruto yelled as he headed toward the door, pressing his phone to his ear, "You don't play that shit with me.” He pointed at Shikamaru as the rest of the office stared. “That's my wife. If this has something to do with Sakura I am there.”

“And I get that. I do but—“ Shikamaru said waving Kiba to catch up with them.

“NO, you don’t! She is my soulmate. What do you know about that?” Naruto said and stormed out toward his car. Shikamaru rubbed his hand over his face, “Kiba let’s go.” 

“He’s just mad,” Kiba cringed as Naruto peeled out of the parking lot.

“It’s fine.”

…

Shikamaru groaned and wiped his face. None of the information or leads he was getting was good news. A patient escaping from a secure psych ward was just the kind of headache he needed. “What do you mean they escaped?” 

“I-uh sorry. There is someone who watches the patient’s rooms we don’t know how but they were found dead. Guarding the door,” the petite security guard stuttered. 

“Kiba call in, we are extending the perimeter,” he barked. “And tell Naruto he needs to see me in Kakashi’s office when we get back or start interviewing more than just his wife.” Kiba groaned and tugged on Akamaru's leash guiding him toward the other end of the hallway.

Shikamaru pushed past to reach the scene. The sitter hadn’t even left the door, lying dead on the floor. There were cameras everywhere. Someone would have seen something. He jotted some notes down, demanding footage and headed for the break room. 

“Ino, I need you to come down to the station,” he managed to say softly and it made her choke on a sob. It was going to be difficult for her, she rarely stepped foot in the precinct since her father died. Another nurse rubbed her back as she took a shaky breath in.“Shikamaru, Choji was supposed to guard him today.” 

The gravity of the entire situation sunk in, “We are shutting down a perimeter. We are doing everything to get the bastard locked up. Okay? I will drive you home when we are done down there.” She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. “Choji is okay and so are you, let’s go Ino.”

The ride back to the precinct was silent. It was painful seeing Ino like this again. At least this time he had the emotional capacity and range to cope with it. Guilt plagued him. Being too weak and masking it as strength was one of his greatest regrets especially when she needed him. 

Ino was an excellent witness, she had practice, unfortunately. The past had made her hypervigilant, more aware. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her close in the cold interrogation room. He wished he could've been here like this when she was being interviewed after her father's death. Their fathers' deaths. 

She sat by his desk as he was typing up his reports, finishing up for the night. Shikamaru whispered a dozen curses when he saw Sai come in the door. The last thing he needed was someone with the emotional competency of a brick wall triggering Ino. 

Sai stopped near his desk holding his briefcase in front of himself. “Miss Yamanaka, I would like to thank you for the information you were able to provide us with today. We will be in contact once an arrest is made. I presume this case will move quickly once he is booked,” Sai said robotically. Shikamaru bit his lip in irritation. It wasn’t like Sai to come so soon after an investigation. Which had to mean it was Shikamaru he was concerned about. 

“I just hope you can find him,” she said quietly not meeting either of their eyes. 

“I will do all I can, you know that,” Shikamaru answered, but his glance was fixed on Sai. 

“May I drive you home Miss Yamanaka?” Sai asked and she nodded slightly, rubbing at her eyes. Shikamaru walked them out to the parking lot and Sai paused once Ino got in the car. “Sasori Sand is an alleged member of the Akatsuki. I trust that won’t cloud your judgment.” Sai said dryly. 

Shikamaru lit a cigarette, bringing it to his lips, “Never has.”

...

He hadn't thought twice about where he was driving. When he reached the steps to the high-end condo he paused. Who was to say she would be there. He hadn't checked in or answered his phone all day. 

He knocked on the door resting his back against the wall. His feet felt heavy, it had been a draining day. Physically, emotionally, and mentally draining. 

He looked up when the door opened, "Shikamaru?" Temari's voice was softer than usual. She quickly shut the door to take the chain off and let him in. "It's nearly midnight, is everything okay?" 

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice cracked a little. 

She seemed completely jarred, eyebrows soft and arched in confusion. "Of course. Do you need an invitation Dracula?" 

He pulled her in for a searing kiss, his hands cupping the sides of her face. Temari let him lead as he pushed her into her place. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. He pushed her back against the door shutting it behind them. 

Temari's hands trailed up his chest under his shirt. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. She looked up at him and he prepared to say something, anything. 

"Don't," she said and brushed her lips against his. "You don't need to." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Let me know what you think!

He woke up, stretching out in the plush bed. His arm hit the mattress and he noticed that Temari was gone and likely up working. He tugged on his jeans and undershirt and slumped into her kitchen. The smell of pancakes was sweet and permeating through the room. 

Temari’s hair was down and messy. He smirked to himself proudly. She adjusted her reading glasses and flipped some pancakes. “Are you just going to stand there like a stalker? Or are you going to join me?” 

“I’m just admiring my work," he said ruffling her hair from the base of her neck and pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

“Your work?”

“You look beautiful. Like you were falling to pieces under me for quite some time last night. So yes.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself...I am meeting your mother tomorrow, correct?”

"Yes. Unless you want me to make up some type of excuse," he offered half-hoping she would take the bait. She shook her head no and kissed him, his hands resting on her hips. "So I have been thinking...you've got these calls to your office."

She sighed, "Shikamaru, this isn't the first time someone called me anonymously threatening to off me. If I knew you would be so bothered I wouldn't have said a word."

"Of course I am bothered," he jerked back and she looked up at him. "Gods Tem. Why wouldn't I be concerned?"

"You are a cop. You know most of these people are just assholes with nothing better to do. There was no direct or specific threat and the phone couldn't be traced. It's fine."

“Disagree. Which is why I am leaving that gun on your fridge. It's not my department weapon." 

"Um no, you are not. That is insane," she said throwing the spatula in the sink with unnecessary force. 

"You need something to protect yourself, this is thoughtful!” Shikamaru shot back at a very angry Temari. 

“Nara, seriously? You are bringing me a gun? How romantic.” she rolled her eyes and walked away from him. 

“You had someone try and break into your office Temari, that is concerning. What if it happened here. In your condition,” he gestured to her stomach. 

“In my _condition_ ? You don’t seem to worry about my _condition_ when you're fucking me, Nara. Besides a gun wouldn’t make a difference.” 

“Could save your fucking life,” he said dryly with a snarl. 

“I am against just anyone owning a weapon Nara. Honestly, this country needs more measures put into place to limit the number of unregistered guns.” 

“Oh so now you're a politician?” 

She exploded, “You're a cop! You should know how dangerous this shit is! I have no training!” 

“I also know that a fucking alarm system isn’t going to do shit if someone wants to hurt you Temari. I get to see those crime scenes daily.” 

“You're taking that gun with you when you leave,” she said forcefully, pointing at the top of the fridge. 

“Fine,” he bit. 

Temari snorted as she watched him storm off to sit on the couch. “Don’t be such a damn baby just because I don’t accept your notions and biases of society.”

“Whatever Temari,” his voice was icy cold. 

She waited for him to say more but when he didn’t she stood in front of him, “It’s no fun to fight with you when you don’t argue back.” He shrugged and she scoffed, tapping her foot as his eyes were glued to his phone. “I thought we agreed on no business today. No work.” 

“Yeah well, that’s kind of hard to do in my line of work when civilians don’t take basic safety precautions.” 

She snorted in laughter and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Are you saying you worry about me, Nara? Because I am a big girl. I can handle myself.” Her voice was low at a near whisper and she ground herself against him. “If it makes you feel better, I will reconsider.” 

He tangled a hand in her hair pulling her down for a searing kiss, “It would, but right now I want to handle you.” 

"You didn't get enough last night?" He shook his head and she smacked his chest playfully, “Then turn off your phone crybaby. I want no interruptions. The city won’t burn in one night.” He didn’t respond with words only kissing her hard and flipping her down on the couch. 

…

Yoshino scoffed as soon as she saw him walk through the door. Shikamaru’s hair was a mess and it was clear he was running around all day. Yoshino was married to a cop for decades she knew what a long day at work looked like, but this was not the impression she wanted her son giving to a promising woman. “I know it’s bad but I figured better to be on time.” 

“Well your wrong Shikamaru, you stink and your hair is a mess. Get in the shower, I still have some of your clothes around here.” She said pushing him towards the master bedroom. It was the only bathroom in the small apartment with a shower. 

He angled his neck to look back at his mother. “From what high school? I don't think any of those will fit.” 

Yoshino blew out a bunch of air. Shikaku's clothes all hung in the closet next to hers, undisturbed. She left them like that since the night he never came home. “I’ll dig in your father’s clothes, just get in the shower,” she scolded and finished dragging him to the bathroom by his ear. 

Yoshino laid some clothing out on the bed after Shikamaru closed the door to the bathroom. She had flipped through dozens of shirts, they still smelled like her late husband and she choked back some sobs. Surely Shikamaru couldn't hear her over the water and through a closed door. She knocked on the bathroom door let him know that the clothing was laid out and retreated to the kitchen. 

Shikamaru put on the flannel over some band shirt his father owned. Even if it wasn’t his clothes from high school he sure was dressed the same. He finished towel drying his hair, digging through the drawers for a hair tie. He was certain there had to be one. 

“Ma?” he said opening the door and walking out. She gave him no time to ask questions as pulled on his wrist dragging him toward the kitchen. 

“Much better. Sit down and I’ll fix your hair,” she demanded, pulling out the chair. 

He sat down and chuckled, “I can fix my own hair Ma.” 

“You could, but I am,” She gathered the hair, combing through his thick locks. “You need a bit of a trim.” 

Shikamaru shrugged and she swatted at his shoulder, signaling him not to move. “I’ve been busy and Ino is busy so there is no one to corner me with a pair of scissors.”

“What about Temari?” she asked, wrapping the hair tie around several times. 

“If you ask me I'd say she likes my long hair," he suggestively snickered and she smacked the back of his neck. 

"You shouldn't say such crude, vulgar things in the presence of your mother! Besides that is no way to speak about your private life with a woman you may court."

It took everything in him to not snort at that. His mother tended to be traditional and would likely lecture him to his grave if she knew about all the lovely, depraved things he and Temari were doing on the regular. Yoshino was no fool and her investment in this relationship would make an impact. "Mom it’s new please be…easy.” 

“Well, I am sure I will like her. If I don’t though it’ll be obvious.” Yoshino said casually and returned to the sauce simmering on the stove. Temari knocked at the door and Shikamaru popped to his feet to get the door. Yoshino smiled, her son had grown into quite the gentleman. 

He helped Temari shrug off her coat and Temari immediately walked toward the kitchen to shake Yoshino's hand. "Temari, it's a pleasure to meet you," Yoshino smiled at her son who was rocking on his heels. 

"Likewise," Temari said. "I am sorry that I am late. I had some business with a client and well your son has made my job a bit challenging with his diligent police work." 

"I thought you were no longer going to meet with Deidara in person," Shikamaru remarked, remembering with great certainty that after he made bail Deidara had confronted her in her office. 

"You know I can only say so much. It was dealt with and now I am here," Temari said pointedly and Shikamaru shook his head at her. 

"Yes let's not spoil the meal with work banter! In fact, I banned work chatter from the dinner table years ago. Shikamaru is much like his father, focused we shall call it." 

"Ah yes. I should consider implementing a similar practice in my home," Temari teased. Shikamaru snorted and pushed her chair in, sneaking a kiss in as his mother plated the food. "You have a lovely place."

Yoshino smiled fondly, "It isn't much but it is home. I raised my baby in this apartment. Damn near gave birth to him in here because his father was rushing home from work. I will warn you my son is a workaholic."

"Well, you will happy to know he makes plenty of time for me," Temari smiled innocently as her hand trailed up his leg and rubbed the bulge in his jeans. Shikamaru jerked his knee forward hitting the table with a hiss. 

"Watch yourself Shikamaru!" Yoshino snapped and Temari snickered. If the banter between the two women was any indicator of the night ahead things were going well, even if it was at his expense. 

…

He rolled over in Temari's bed, checking his phone in the middle of the night. His mother had texted him, "She was lovely." Yes, she is. 

"She is," he responded and drifted back into sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

“You know you don’t have to stay right? We can just leave this shit show,” Shikamaru whispered harshly. 

“I know but she’s crying," Temari whispered back.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “When have you cared about other people's feelings?” 

She snickered softly, “I don’t. It just makes me uncomfortable and I want it to stop. Also, the hormones might be getting to me,” Temari responded with a fictitious pout. “I don’t know what issues you have with them but I am sure I can make this up to you tonight.” 

Shikamaru eyed her critically, noting her tone, “Uh-huh. How?” 

She got on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around her neck, “I want to borrow your cuffs for the night, Nara,” she said cheekily, biting on her lip. 

He muttered to himself and she smiled victoriously. “…Dammit, you witch. I’ll see you later.” He kissed her letting his lips linger over hers for a second. 

“Later!” she kissed his cheek and took a deep breath, returning back to the group of girls. Sakura was curling Ino’s hair trying to soothe the other woman. “So I got rid of him for now,” Temari announced. 

Ino laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, carefully dabbing the wetness away with a tissue. “You guys are cute. Like how Sakura and Naruto are so adorable." Sakura smiled at that and hummed as she released a curl. "I just hate this. Like I know I made the right choice, we don’t love each other like that.” 

“Then why hold on?” Sakura asked softly like she had been practicing for this very moment. They were supposed to be going out on a triple date tonight but as soon as Temari walked through the door she knew that wasn't going to happen. 

Ino took in a deep breath. “He was there when my father died. And I guess I feel like if I let go of Choji then I let go of him too.” 

“Aww, Ino. That's just not true,” Sakura put down the curling iron to hug her friend. 

“Then this was best,” Temari added. “If you can’t give someone your all then maybe a relationship isn’t right. It will save you both some pain in the long run.”

“You're right. Bottoms up,” Ino said and took a shot. 

Temari grimaced, “I actually can’t. I’m pregnant.”

"What?!?" both Sakura and Ino shrieked.   
…

“I mean it was bound to happen,” Choji sighed and groaned. “Ino is just too pretty and smart for me. We've never been compatible.” 

Shikamaru lit his cigarette on the bar patio, he only agreed to join because Temari was tied up until later—when he hoped to be tied up. Naruto ordered another round of drinks for the guys and some more food. “Listen, Ino is hot but she’s not like irreplaceable hot,” Kiba pointed out with a finger gun. 

Kankuro rolled his eyes at his husband, giving Choji's shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I think what Kiba means is you seem like a nice guy who would be a total catch for any woman. That's what you should focus on.” 

The husbands seemed a bit on edge tonight and none of the other men wanted to get in the middle of it. “No, I said what I said,” Kiba responded and Kankuro narrowed his eyes. Naruto had done a great job of gathering up more people than necessary to comfort one sad friend and Shikamaru was loathing every second of it. 

“I think that maybe sometimes timing is just off for people,” Gaara pointed out, grimacing as he sipped his drink. “Too strong," he choked out and made a face. "I guess just maybe things aren’t the right time for you or her and that’s okay. Maybe they never will be and...that will be okay too.” 

Shikamaru checked his phone hoping against all odds that Temari and the girls were done for the night. "Well that brought the mood down," Naruto stated bluntly. “I know! Let’s just go do something fun. Shikamaru! You come up with something. Your smart!” Naruto demanded, the alcohol hitting him a little early. 

Shikamaru didn't bother making eye contact and sneered at the suggestion. “Uh no I have a woman waiting for me tonight,” Shikamaru responded, flicking the ass off his cigarette. 

“You better not be smoking your cancer sticks around my sister,” Kankuro growled and Kiba put his hand on his husband's chest to push him back in his chair. 

The other men stared except for Gaara who was suddenly very interested in the night sky. Kiba cleared his throat, "Because she is asthmatic." Kiba's lie would not have passed under normal circumstances but a drunk Naruto was far from observant. 

"Ah yes, of course," Shikamaru stated dryly. 

"Are the girls finished up? I haven't heard anything from Sakura and tonight we have plans too," Naruto smiled and Gaara covered his face. 

“Yah like Ino is done partying and celebrating our break up,” Choji said with a forced laugh. 

“Fuck…fine a new barbecue place opened up, let’s go,” Shikamaru said, sending Temari a quick text. 'I will be a while.'  
…

“So like I am just curious. I mean I know that your situation is unique,” Sakura began carefully. 

“Yeah, I have an egg donor and my brother’s child growing in me. Unique is an understatement.”

“It’s just, Naruto and I have been sort of trying to have a baby.”

“What!?” Ino burst out, “When? Why in the world didn't you tell me?”

“We discussed it on Valentines’s. I really want to start a family but pregnancy is hard! Like how the hell are you working full time and starting a relationship?” Sakura snorted and threw back her glass of wine. 

Temari didn't know why she was choosing to be so honest with these women. They were Shikamaru's friends, not hers. She hadn't had many female friends throughout her life. The closest may have been Matsuri but an intern can quite be a friend. “I didn’t think I would even hook up with Nara. The night I met you all I was just having fun fucking with a man’s head for a change.”

Ino's eyebrows raised in shock and turned inward. “I don’t mean to overstep. And I know Shikamaru is pissed at me, but that man is like a brother to me so I hope you aren’t playing games still,” Ino said with an aggressive edge. 

Temari shrugged, unphased by the other woman’s attempt at anger “I’m not. I have never met someone like him. I’ve never wanted a man to stay the night before. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I guess now I am tied down.” 

“Awww," Sakura drawled with a smile. 

Ino smiled softly, "Good. He deserves it."  
…

The restaurant was just down the street from the previous bar. Things were going well and the waitress seemed to be putting the moves on to a newly single Choji. “What can I get you, big guy?” The waitress winked at him. Choji looked up from the menu when Naruto elbowed him. 

He looked at her and laughed nervously, “Oh…sorry, miss. I will start with a few orders of short ribs.” He rattled off several different types of meat and she didn't write anything down. 

“Sure thing hun. Anything else?” she said leaning down with a devilish smirk. 

Choji bit his bottom lip, “Oh just come back, I am sure I will be wanting more. I have quite the appetite”

“Sure thing, I’ll keep it coming,” she winked. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Choji responded effortlessly and Shikamaru gawked at his friend. Where the hell did that confidence come from?

“What in God's name just happened?” Naruto asked punching Choji's arm.

“I need a cigarette,” Shikamaru stated and blinked rapidly. 

"What?" Choji said innocently. 

Dinner was less eventful, the group spent most the time talking up Choji while he lamented about the break-up. The waitress came back rubbing his shoulder with her free hand. “Can I get you any dessert big guy? Maybe some chocolate?”

Gaara choked on his water. This woman sure was daring. Choji's throat dried up and Shikamaru cringed at the innuendo. “I would love a slice of cake.”

“I bet you would hun. Tell you what it’s on the house.” She walked away and Choji turned his attention back to his friends. 

"What?" he asked. 

“Dude ask her out! Or take her home!” Kiba howled and his husband nodded in agreement. 

Choji waved his hands in front of himself, “No. NOOOO. It’s way too soon.”

“There were so many sex references to food. I didn’t understand half of it,” Naruto laughed and sipped from his beer. Gaara, on the other hand, appeared utterly mortified. 

“I don’t know…it just feels wrong,” Choji sighed and shoveled some rice in his mouth. 

Shikamaru knew he shouldn’t get involved but here he was--getting involved. “You should. She seems to be interested and sometimes the best way to move on is to just move on. Sometimes things don’t need to be talked about when you know someone.”

“I get the feeling the conversation is less about the date?” Kankuro questioned. 

“It’s about their bromance. They broke up a while back,” Kiba snickered and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks, man,” Choji sniffled. They wrapped up dessert and were calling it a night. Choji had walked back inside to grab something he left behind. “What’s that?” Kiba asked when he came back outside.

“Her number,” Choji announced proudly.   
…

“I hope you know we are definitely breaking some department rules right now," Shikamaru murmured against her lips. 

“Are we?” Temari teased.

“What is your defense?” 

She tightened the cuffs and the metal clinked against the rails of the headboard. She tugged the tie out of his hair and rubbed her thumb over his pulse. “I just don’t give a fuck. I take them.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am finally back with another chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment!

Shikamaru held his head and groaned. There was something about the incident at the hospital that wasn’t adding up. He had already interviewed Ino and the other hospital staff working and he wasn’t any closer to figuring out what had happened, but he was certain it was connected to another series of crimes.

The harsh words Temari had bit at him in the courtroom had tumbled over and over in his head until he began to believe that maybe he was overthinking this. The Akatsuki had been underground for a handful of years until he arrested Deidara. 

But that didn’t calm his mind. It made his suspicions grow and morph. He got up to shuffle through the small walk-in closet in his bedroom. He grabbed notes and files he had written nearly from memory after long nights at the precinct. 

He grabbed a beer and set it down on the coffee table thumbing through the notes he had written. The file in front of him was tossed in the coffee table when his phone rang. Temari. That made his lip curl into a smile. “Hey, how’s your conference?” 

The woman on the other line was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. “Ah, you remembered,” Temari teased and he felt a full smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “It’s fine. Boring as hell,” she huffed and sighed. 

Shikamaru sat back down on the couch relaxing into the cushions. “Rubbing elbows with the cultural elite, not all it’s cut out to be?” Shikamaru teased, relaxing back on the couch. 

Temari kicked off her heels, “Well everyone is drunk and I am six months pregnant and I can’t drink. People are starting to notice that I didn’t just eat a lot at lunch and that I’m pregnant. Everyone is touching my stomach like it’s public property. I have almost slapped exactly ten people today. But other than that I think I’d rather be with you.” She laid back on the bed, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Is that so? I guess I’m not such a terrible pig-headed cop after all,” he snorted and chuckled when he heard her huff on the other line. He could practically hear the pout in her voice. “So you miss me then?” 

Temari snorted, “No I would just rather be with you than at Satan’s charity ball as you so thoughtfully called it.” 

“I was just playing Tem. Baki is the devil though for the record.”

“I mean this place is like hell so I will give you that…By the way I have a room all to myself,” she purred and he smiled down at the file in front of him, though nothing was penetrating his brain other than thoughts of Temari under him. “You wanna try something new?” she asked.

Shikamaru’s eyebrows pinched together, “Huh?” 

“Gods you are so dense, look at your texts!” she snapped. Shikamaru snorted and put her on speaker to check his texts. He was met with quite the sight as an image of Temari in black lace underwear. “Speechless Nara?” 

“I don’t think I have seen that set before.” 

“I was saving it for a special occasion, also none of my lacy bras fit anymore. But, that’s not the point I want you to imagine me there with you. So close the file Shikamaru.” God, she knew him all too well. He rolled his eyes, shutting the folder and holding the phone to his ear. 

When she was finished talking to him Shikamaru was a panting mess and Temari seemed to be rather pleased with herself, “Miss me now?” 

He snorted in laughter and whipped himself off, still struggling to catch his breath, “Shit Temari. Thank was…amazing” 

“Well I thought I should punish my boyfriend for not accompanying me,” she teased. 

“If this is punishment than I love pain. And…my work tonight is unofficial so…” 

“So?” she drawled in question. 

“So…I can be there in a few hours.” 

“I’ll believe you when you are on your knees in front of me Nara,” she quipped 

“Witch,” he mumbled with a smirk. 

…

Ino had just got out of the elevator and was ready to return to her floor when she saw a familiar face. Sai waved at her, putting on one of his odd beaming smiles that she couldn’t seem to decipher. 

“Miss Yamanaka. Would you like to get dinner with me? Consider it a date?" Sai shrugged as if it punctuated his sentence.

Ino blinked her eyes rapidly, ”Oh um. Yes. I would." 

"Great, I can send you the details at a better time?" Sai offered, holding his briefcase in front of him. 

Ino looked at her watch and chewed her lip, ”Yes, please. I hate to be rude but I do have to get back to my floor. I have about 30 seconds left of my break." 

"Ah yes. You do work here,” he stated awkwardly and for a second she thought she saw the man cringe. 

"Yes...I will just call your office to give you my personal number,” Ino replied with a smile and waved as she left. 

…

Choji walked up to the hostess stand and dug the paper out of his pocket. “Hey? Can I get you a table?” she asked eying him in his uniform. 

Choji rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, “No. I have to get back to work. But…I just wanted to give you this back.” 

“The point is to call it not show up in person,” she said narrowly her eyes at him. 

“I know but I am…newly single. And it felt wrong. I don’t want to take advantage of the situation to make myself feel better,” he said quietly and her eyes softened. 

She sighed heavily, “I knew you came here fresh off a breakup. It’s all you guys were laughing about. I’m not worried about an ex. I gave you my number because your sweet and frankly I like a big burly guy.” 

“Oh…okay…” Choji trailed off, staring at his feet. 

“So if you get it together call me,” she said and turned to get back to work. 

…

He brushed her bangs from her face, pressing his lips to her shoulder. She laid her head back against his chest in the bath. He had expected her to want to get right down to it when he texted her that he had arrived at the venue. 

But this kind of sweet intimacy was something he didn’t know he wanted or needed from her. Some tender kisses were shared and they went down to the hotel restaurant to eat. She asked about his day and he complained about Naruto and Kiba’s antics. 

She complained about her colleagues and their ability to infuriate her. It was calm and casual, a tenderness they had fallen into. Shikamaru didn’t know when it began but he certainly didn’t want it to end. 

“Thanks for coming here,” she said and he tightened his arms around her. “I usually force Kankuro to come here with me which always ends up in me being alone while he socializes effortlessly.” 

“You? Struggle to speak?” he teased and she flicked some bathwater at his face playfully. 

“Believe it or not these events have always been a challenge. People either bring up my dad or my mom and neither are pleasant to talk about. My mother was a defense attorney actually.” 

“You never told me that,” he stated quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

She snorted a little in amusement, “Well she met him kind of like we did in away. Her brother was on the force and she was defending someone my father arrested.” 

“Huh, troublesome woman.” 

“Yep…besides I didn’t want you getting any ideas about us early on. But I will say, Nara, you're okay to keep around.” 

“Well aren’t I lucky?” he teased as she relaxed into his touch. 


End file.
